Epopéia Gundaniana
by Angel T-chan Nekoi
Summary: Poemas baseados na série de TV, nos OVAS e no mangá. Não sei mais o que dizer para descever... só lendo mesmo pra entender!
1. Tema 0 Explosão

EPOPÉIA GUNDANIANA BY YURA DARK ANGEL OF DEATH 

Disclaimer: Não, não possuo. Acham que eu sou rica? o.õ

Pares: sei lá... vai ter? o.o?

Notas: espreguiça Nnnn, gente, fiquei parada tempo demais... oh? Ah, oi galera... sinto muito por ter desaparecido, estava extremamente deprê da metade do ano passado pra cá, daí idéia não corria nem com ameaça... u.u suspiro Pelo menos esse bebê-fic saiu... ninguém pode dizer que aula de literatura só é boa pra dormir, a partir de agora. (eu costumava fazer isso! XD) Tenho em mente continuar minhas histórias, não se preocupem, mas é que eu estou tendo um caso esquisito de Bloqueio de escritor: as idéias estão aqui, só não estou conseguindo passá-las pra máquina ou papel... toda vez que eu tento, a idéia empaca. Tem noção do quanto isso é frustrante? Mas isso passa... creio eu...

Nope, por mais que o nome soe legal, isso não é uma "epopéia". Eu até queria que fosse, mas ficou extremamente fora dos padrões normais de uma epopéia. Eu não sou nenhum gênio para conseguir reescrever tudo isso na forma que deveria, por isso não vou nem tentar. Mas os poeminhas ficaram tão lindos, jamais iria jogar fora...

Como a inspiração para essa 'história' veio das minhas aulas de Teoria da Literatura e de Literatura Portuguesa (ambas por acaso abordando o tema 'epopéia'), quando comecei a escrever ficou esse nome. (Yura má, ao invés de prestar atenção na aula, ficou escrevendo escondida no fundo da sala... XP) Bom, SE alguém quiser, posso explicar mais ou menos como vai ser a estrutura dessa história, mas só se pedirem! Quero antes, que tentem adivinhar do que cada poema (ou tema) está falando, ou de quem. (DICA: é muitas vezes um episódio da série, mas qual? Tente descobrir! Rsrsrs)

Bom, vamos ao meu mais novo bebê. Boa leitura! o/

TEMA 0 – EXPLOSÃO 

Grande injustiça, bem armada trapaça

Cinco inocentes culpados por tudo

Gloriosos titãs montados para destruir;

Causa de grande comoção.

Monumentais olhos azuis atrás de brilhantes verdes piscantes

Tristeza coberta em imensa frieza

Ordem cumprida sem nem um piscar

Grito uníssono na negação de um coração.

Coração do Universo: dor física de sentimento alheio

Anjo negro caído: descrença e tristeza bem sentida

Honrado justiceiro: raiva e ódio, respeitada a decisão

Silencioso inominado: silêncio... ajuda e admiração.

E o anjo de olhos frios na escuridão navega...

--------------------------------

Sabe de quem esse poema fala? Sabe de que episódio é? Tá vendo o botãozinho lilás no final da página? Clica lá!


	2. Tema 1 Heero: Killed Hero

_**EPOPÉIA GUNDANIANA**_

_**BY YURA DARK ANGEL OF DEATH**_

Disclaimer: Não, não possuo. Ainda acham que eu sou rica? u.u

Pares: sei lá... vai ter? o.o?

Notas: Bom, estou chateada… ninguém fez 1 comentáriozinho sequer no capítulo anterior, nem tentou adivinhar do que se tratava. Parece até que ninguém leu! Y.Y E ainda por cima, a meleca de formato do ff . net, como não podia deixar de ser, detonou toda a arrumação de parágrafos que eu fiz no capítulo anterior, jogando todo meu cuidado pra Plutão!! Argh!! Ò.ó

Por favor por favor por favor, façam nem que seja um argh! nos reviews, só pra que eu saiba que isso tá uma droga, ou um Yay! pra dizer que gostou... onegaiiiii... i.i

TEMA 1 – HEERO: KILLED HERO

Muito tempo atrás, mais de século passado

O povo, de lutas, já estava cansado

Na Terra, um pensamento são

Deu às pessoas o espaço como opção.

Colônias gigantescas, nos cinco pontos

Do espaço, iluminam os rostos

Daqueles que, há muito, desejavam paz;

Mostram do que uma raça é capaz.

Muitos anos de harmonia, uma mensagem logo chega

Poderosos da Terra a liberdade das colônias nega

Através da opressão eles desejam governar

O povo que, de lutas, não queria mais falar.

Herói da Lua, Herói colono

Que, mesmo sem das colônias ocupar o trono,

Uniu cinco pontos, deixou todos tontos

Pela paz, tornou-se mais que qualquer um dos antigos contos.

Porém, demônios não vivem apenas embaixo da terra,

De homens malignos também habitam o coração;

Do inocente de mãos escarlate a verdade dos olhos encerra

Mente envolta em mentiras, ele toma a terrível decisão...

E o Herói das colônias no sono eterno navega...

----------------------------------------------------

Dica pra quem tenta entender esse poema: tenha em mãos seu dicionário de japonês (e um de chinês seria legal, também...), e algum conhecimento de hiragana! Até!

botãozinho bonitinho no final da página, não acha? Que tal clicar nele?


End file.
